


Everybody Does It

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy Bolton is not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Does It

Troy Bolton is not gay. Never has been, never will be. But he, like every other seventeen year old boy with a goody-goody hot ass girlfriend, is so ready to blow his load that it isn't even funny. And Chad? Well, he's in the same goddamn boat.

It's Homecoming. They double dated. Chad got as far as skimming Taylor's boob. Under the dress but over the bra. She nearly slapped him for it, but he thinks it was worth it. Troy actually felt Gabriella's hand on his cock. It was through two layers of clothing and only for half a second before she blushed and yanked it away like she burned it, but still. He felt it.

They've dropped them off at their doors, chaste kisses were exchanged, and now the pair are holed up in Troy's room, whispering to each other in the dark.

"Her nipples were hard, man. Hard as rocks. She fucking liked it. So why the pissed off act? It doesn't make her a whore if she lets me play with her titties."

"Dude, she let you slip your hand in. That's a whole hell of a lot more than Gabby let me do. She gets twitchy if I rest my hands on her ribs too long."

"But didn't you say that she touched your..."

"Yeah. But I don't think she did it on purpose."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause and then an almost whispered, "I'm so hard it hurts."

"Me too."

"She's fucking lucky I love her. Otherwise I wouldn't put up with this bullshit." Troy snorts and Chad punches him hard enough that Troy knows it will leave a bruise. "Like you aren't thinking the same thing."

Another long silence and then the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Oh, for fucks sake!"

"What? I'm horny."

"So am I, but you don't see me beating my meat, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind if I did."

"What!"

There's a rustle, footsteps and then a light snaps on. Two pairs of eyes lock and a smile slowly spreads across the lips of the already naked boy.

"It's not like we would be cheating on them. I mean, last time I looked, you don't have a pussy. And, besides, I don't love you."

Eyelashes flutter. "I love you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

A shrug, sigh and a pair of dingy boxers drop to the ground. A bottle of lotion is unearthed from under the bed, passed from one to the other and then dropped onto the floor. There is a tense moment, where two hands hover awkwardly over cocks that don't belong to them, then hormones take over and moans fill the air.

When it's over, Chad flops onto his sleeping bag and smiles lazily up at Troy. "Don't worry, I'll still respect you in the morning."

Troy tosses a sticky wad of tissues at him, beaming him upside his head. Chad rages about it before hurling the wad back at him. This goes on for far longer than it should. Then Troy yawns and Chad bitches about the light. They settle down and soft snores fill the empty air.

Troy thinks for a long time before he finally manages to drift off into sleep. He's not gay. He never will be. Ryan Evans is just as freaky and weird as he ever was and kissing him is still as repulsive as kissing that dog of his sister's. But even still, he wouldn't mind what went down tonight happening again.


End file.
